Squirrel Girl: The Outbreak
by Nobel Six
Summary: Four months have passed since Doreen's last encounter with her Shape-Shifting adversary, and things are not getting easier. 'The Shape' has a new plan, 'Carnation' and it threatens the lives of everyone in Los Angeles and once again threatens to drive it to chaos. Doreen faces old threats as well as new in a battle to once again save her home, but this time her enemy is ready.
1. Chapter 1

**It's good to be back and writing this again, well here is the squeal I promised, I hope this as as well liked as Chaos Effect was, hope y'all enjoy.**

"Remember people, these dealers are armed and dangerous, so remember, stick together." Jim ordered his task force as they established a perimeter around the abandoned multi-story office building. They had received a tip that the gangs where going to be shipping weapons throughout the city, and this building was where the weapons where being stored tonight, and the LAPD was trying to make sure these weapons never saw the light of day. Currently they could be found stacking up outside the front door.

"Breaching!" one of the officers said as he kicked the door opened, as he and several officers ran inside the building.

"Team one, take floors one and two, team two, take the next two floors, team three, your with me, we'll take the top floors." Jim ordered as the rest of the task force entered the building and began splitting into their teams, with Jim and team three racing up the stairs to make their way to the top floor.

"Get that door open." Jim ordered as they reached the top of the staircase and came across a locked door. One of his officers aimed his shotgun at the door and fired two shots, shooting off the hinges, and then kicking the door open, only to be met by a barrage of bullets, and him falling down the stairs.

"Officer down, we are under fire, need backup!" Jim yelled over the radio as he and his men took up a defensive position with their weapons aimed at the door entrance.

"Flash going in!" one of the officers yelled as he took a flash bang off his belt and threw it in through the open door, and judging from the moans inside, it seemed the tactical grenade had done it's job.

"Move up!" Jim ordered as he and all but two of his remaining officers moved up, the other two staying behind to help their injured officer, as Jim burst through the door, only to come across a long hallway, and all doors where closed.

"Split into teams of two and search every room, we know they are here." Jim ordered as a sergeant fell in behind him and stacked up at a door at the far end of the hall. The sergeant kicked the door open and rushed in, with him right behind him, only to be met with more bullets as the sergeant got down on one knee and returned fire, taking out several as Jim dove behind a couch for cover, and peaked out and returned fire as well, suddenly a small metallic tube landed between Jim and his sergeant, "flash bang!" he shouted, but it was to late.

The tactical grenade exploded and momentarily blinded Jim and the sergeant, and the gunmen quickly moved up, and over powered and gunned down the sergeant, leaving Jim to quite literally blind fire as he his behind his cover, realizing time was short, Jim reached into his pocket and pressed a button on a small wrist watch like device, and it started blinking red in his pocket. Just then his vision cleared and he looked up and saw the butt of a gun collide with his face.

* * *

"Wake up, officer," a voice spat as Jim regained consciousness and he noticed he was sitting in a rather large room, his gun was gone, and he was restrained to a chair, "how'd you hear about this shipment?" the same voice called, and he now noticed two gang members standing there, one was holding his gun, while the other was typing commands into a laptop.

"Doesn't matter how I found out, soon the rest of the task force will be here, so you loose, even if you kill me." Jim said with a laugh, which caused one of the gang members to walk forward and slap him hard.

"Doesn't matter since isn't it standard operation to not move forward when we've got a hostage, so you are right about one thing, we're going to kill you, cause you got no backup." he said with a laugh.

"That's where you are wrong." Jim said with a smile as he and the gang members heard glass breaking in the next room over.

"Tito, check it out." the gang member ordered the man at the laptop, which caused him to stand up and take out his sidearm, and move into the next room, where they heard a scream followed by gunfire, and then silence.

"Tito?" the man asked as he took up a defensive stance with his gun drawn. Suddenly they heard loud footsteps in the next room and the gang member emptied his clip through the wall that separated the two rooms, but was meet by silence as he loaded in a new clip.

"Where are you!?" he shouted at the top of his lungs.

"Up here."a voice whispered as a figure came falling down from the air vent and landed right in front of the gang member, and with a kick to the face the gang member dropped his gun, and with another kick to the throat, he was out like a light.

"Good move, Squirrel Girl." Jim said as the squirrel heroine gave a slight bow.

"These guys where easy, let's hope the rest of them are this easy," SG said with a grin as she easily removed the police captains restraints, "also I believe these are yours." she said as she handed him his gun, and the wristwatch device that had summoned her, which Jim took.

"How'd you get in here by the way?" Jim asked the squirrel heroine.

"I jumped through the window," SG said as she shook her tail, and pieces of glass fell out, "fastest way unto the top floor, these idiots always leave the windows unguarded." SG said, as Jim gave her a fist bump.

"What about the other members on this floor?" Jima asked her.

"I spoke to Moss over the radio from his position at the perimeter, he said the police got the rest of the members, they just couldn't move in while they had a hostage, but that didn't stop me." SG said as she and Jim began walking down the stairs, and met with the task force that had been holding their position in the stair case.

"Thanks for the save, SG, with these weapons off the street, we've dealt a serious blow to all potential buyers." Jim said with a smile as he gave the squirrel heroine another fist bump.

"We've saved each other, and your right, these weapons in the wrong hands could have been dangerous." SG said as her phone buzzed and she looked it over before placing it back in her utility belt.

"I've got to go, Jim, I'll take a look over these weapons with you tomorrow." SG said as she opened a window in the staircase and jumped to the neighboring building, and quickly climbed up it, before disappearing out of sight into the Los Angeles night air.


	2. Chapter 2

"Morning, mom, dad." Doreen said as she walked into the dining room, with a smile on her face, which was rare, since she was usually very tired in the morning due to her late night heroics.

"Someone must have smelled the peanut butter toast to be in such a good mood." her mother joked as she placed a plate of food down for her daughter, and Doreen took a slice of toast and took a huge bite.

"I could smell it, but I'm more happy about last night," Doreen said after she swallowed her piece of toast, and her father made a 'carry on' gesture, "I saved the police captain last night, and stopped an illegal weapons shipment, so all is good after last night." she said with a big grin on her chipper face.

"Good for you, where they going to 'The Shape?'" her mother said with a smile, and that made Doreen ponder for a minute, she had named the villain 'The Shape' since he had not revealed his name when they last meet in that multi-storied building four months ago, and she liked the name, but she honestly had no idea where these weapons where going, in all likelihood they where on their way to him, but she could be wrong, she prayed she was wrong.

"More than likely," she said after a minute of contemplation, "but we had no information on where they where headed, the tip only said the weapons shipment would be stored int hat building for the night, so your guess is as good as mine." she said as she took another piece of toast and took a huge bite. Her phone started to ring so she left the table and walked into the other room to answer it.

"Morning Squirrel Girl, hope I'm not interrupting anything." Jim said on the other end.

"For you my phone is always open Jim, what can I do for you?" she asked the police captain.

"I'd like you to comedown to the station as soon as possible and take a look at some of the weapons we apprehended last night, we've got some advanced looking stuff here." Jim informed the heroine.

"I'll be down in 20 minutes, give or take." Doreen said as she hung up her cell phone, and went back to her room, stepped into her closet, and removed the hidden wall panel that concealed her Squirrel Girl attire, as she quickly stripped off her civilian clothes, and switched into her heroine attire.

"Seems like Squirrel Girl is needed earlier than the night." she joked to herself as she snapped on her utility belt.

* * *

"I'm here to see Captain Jim." SG said as she walked up to the police stations front desk.

"Captain Kirzinger, Squirrel Girl is here to see you." the secretary said over the phone.

"Send her downstairs to the cage." Jim's voice said over the other end, and the secretary nodded, and lead the heroine downstairs to where Jim and Moss where waiting for her.

"Sorry for disrupting your downtime, SG," Jim apologized to the heroine, "but I felt this couldn't wait." Jim said as he went over to one of the confiscated weapons crates from last night and opened it with ease since he had pried it open with a crowbar before she arrived.

"You ever seen one of these?" Jim asked as he tossed her what appeared to be a laser pointer.

"Can't say that I have," SG said as she twirled it in her hand and looked it over, "should we turn it on and see what it does?" she asked the captain.

"Aim it towards a wall that's a way from us, in case something bad does happen." Jim ordered her, which caused her to nod, as she pointed it towards the fall wall and turned it on.

At first nothing happened, but suddenly a red beam came out from the end and made contact with the wall, and the stone almost seemed to be melting.

"It's cutting right through the cement, turn it off!" Jim ordered the heroine, which she instantly complied with and turned it off, and the red beam subsided.

"It was melting the damn wall, I'd hate to see what this thing would have done to us if it was used by a gang member." Moss said, and Jim and the heroine nodded their heads in agreement.

"I'll put it in the vault, where we locked up most of the other weapons." Jim said to the heroine, and that raised a question from her.

"What if 'The Shape' changes into a cop, and asks for access to the vault." SG asked him, and that caused Jim to laugh before answering.

"Only I have access to the vault, and it requires my password, so he wouldn't be able to get in, even if he tried." Jim said with a confident smile, and that caused her to smile as well.

"This time we are one step ahead of him, and he ain't getting these weapons." SG said with a confident smile, and that caused the officers to smile as well.

* * *

"Somebody care to explain to me why and or how we lost thousands of dollars in weapons and equipment last night?" Roach said as he sat at the head of the table, where he was hosting a meeting with his fellow members. After his hostile takeover of the two gangs there had been slight resistance, but that had been taken care of before to long...

"Somebody leaked the information to the police, we are trying to figure out who." another remember answered Roach's question.

"Good, keep me posted on what you find," Roach said, and that gang member nodded his head, "D-Back, when is the next shipment coming in?" he asked his weapons man, a Latino in his early twenties.

"A few hours, the decoy shipment will arrive at the harbor, while garbage trucks bring in the real shipment to this location." D-Back said in his thick accent.

"Very good, Roach said as he folded his hands, "give me the manifest for what we lost last night." he ordered his communications man, an African American in his early thirties codenamed Sitcom, who pulled up the file on his laptop and slid it over to Roach, who looked it over with ease.

"Only major thing we lost was that laser cutter, what a shame, that thing can cut through metal with ease, imagine what it could do to regular bones and flesh." Roach said with a sadistic smile, and that caused his underlings to smile as well as they thought about it.

"Now everyone out, D-Back, and Sitcom stay." he ordered his weapons man and communications expert, as everyone else left the room to prepare to receive the weapons shipment.

"Sitcom, any word on where the police are hiding the weapons they stole from us last night?" he asked the man.

"Not yet boss, I'll be working on it night and day until I find them." Sitcom assured Roach.

"D-Back, how goes progress on 'carnation?'" Roach asked his weapons man.

"It's ready boss, just waiting for your go." D-Back informed his boss.

"Excellent, I think we'll wait for a bit, let the police and that damned Squirrel Girl think they've won, but then, we will strike." Roach said with a sadistic smile as he made a hand gesture for his two men to leave him be.

"All I've got to say Squirrel Girl is, check." Roach said with a sadistic smile as he thought about his plans, and soon the whole city would be driven to glorious chaos...


	3. Chapter 3

"Make sure those weapons are unloaded within the next half hour," D-Back ordered in his thick Latino accent, "Roach gave specific orders, and I intend to follow them." he shouted through a bullhorn as the members unloaded crate after crate filled with weapons. His phone began to ring and he picked it up, knowing it was Roach who was calling him.

"Boss we are over halfway unloaded, it will take us at least another hour to finish." the Latino informed his boss.

"Excellent," Roach said over the other end, but he had not just called to check un the unloading of weapons, "D-Back, inform Sitcom to check the map of Los Angeles again, want to make sure we find the right point to unleash 'Carnation' for we need to find the right place for it to cause the most damage in the long run." Roach informed his weapons man.

"I'm still confused why we don't just use the water supplies boss, spread it to as many people as possible right off the bat." D-Back said to his leader, and that caused Roach to sigh.

"We don't want to do that, there's no fun in that, besides, we want to see the city tear itself apart, which is why causing panic is only step one as you know." Roach informed his weapons man.

"What is step two, boss?" D-Back asked his boss.

"That will be revealed when the time is right, after all, good things come to those who wait." Roach said simply as he hung up the phone, leaving his weapons man to ponder what step two was.

* * *

"'Carnation,' I don't like the sound of that." Jim said as he took off his headphones, the LAPD had received another tip that the gang leader would be making a phone call to his weapons man, and even though the call couldn't be traced to a location, they overheard the conversation, and what Jim had heard made him worried, and they could currently could be found in the LAPD's communications room, listening in on the conversation.

"I agree, whatever 'Carnation' is, it don't sound good." Moss said as he took off his headphones as well, "we as well should take a look at the city maps, if this gang leader has assigned this 'Sitcom' to look over maps finding the right place to unleash, whatever the hell this thing is, then we as well should be prepared." Moss said to his captain, and that made him nod his head in agreement.

"I'm going to inform Squirrel Girl, she should know about this, that way she can prepare." Jim said as he stood up form his chair and walked back towards his office.

* * *

 **-Two Hours Later-**

"Boss, I found the perfect location to showcase what 'Carnation is capable off," Sitcom said as he, D-Back and Roach sat in Roach's office of the gangs warehouse, "there are several news studios not to far from our location, if we broadcast what this thing can do, it spreads fear, just like you wanted." Sitcom said with a smile on his face, which made Roach smile as well.

"Excellent Sitcom, spreading fear is step one, and what better way to do that than to show what our little project is capable off." Roach said as he rubbed his hands together.

"I agree boss, but the question is, when do we want to show what this is capable off?" D-Back asked his leader.

"Like I said previously, let's let the LAPD and Squirrel Girl think they've won, and then we squash the flames of hope with the flames of chaos," Roach said with a happy sigh, "after the cities heroes fall, the whole city will fall shortly there after, for fear is a dangerous weapon, and we have weaponized fear." Roach said with a sadistic smile, and that caused his subordinates to smile sadistically as well.

* * *

 **-One Hour Later-**

"What's taking her so long?" Jim said out loud as he stood on the police station roof waiting for the arrival of the squirrel tailed heroine.

"Had to stop a car-jacking," the heroines voice called out from behind the police captain as he turned and saw the grinning heroine, who was in a good mood from stopping a car theft, "sorry I'm late." SG apologized a she rubbed a thin red line on her left arm, and it was easy for Jim to tell that the car thief had gotten in a hit with a knife most likely, but he had bigger things to worry about than a minor injury that a healing factor would take care of.

"Squirrel Girl, we've received a tip that one of Mayor Anderson's aids is connected to the gangs, and I've got myself a warrant to search his penthouse." Jim informed the surprised heroine.

"Where do we keep getting all these tips from?" SG asked with a suspicions tone in her voice.

"Don't know, it's always a mechanical voice on an untraceable line, but so far every tip has been good, so we've learned to trust whoever this is." Jim said seriously, but that didn't ease the heroine suspicions.

"One thing I've learned is to never lower your guard, so make sure you always keep your guard up." SG advised the captain, which caused him to nod in agreement.

"Regardless, we want to raid his penthouse tonight, and I want you to lead the op in case things go south." Jim said to the heroine, and that caused her to nod silently in agreement...

* * *

"Remember, radio contact at all time, and don't move in till I give you the signal." SG ordered the task force that was currently positioned outside the aids front door. Without another word SG kicked the door down with a powerful kick and lunged into the penthouse, where the mayors aid was standing there holding a glass of wine, and also having a very shocked look in his face.

"What is the meaning of this?!" he demanded as his shocked expression turned to pure anger.

"Got a warrant to search your penthouse, so stay out of the way," SG ordered as she walked past the aid, and snapped her fingers, and two of the officers walked in, "please keep our host company while I search every room." she ordered the two officers, who nodded and pulled the aid to the penthouses kitchen.

* * *

"Found anything?" an officer asked the heroine over the radio.

"Not ye-," she paused as she heard something hollow as she patted a certain spot on the wall of the aids billiards, and quickly punched a hole in the wall and the whole section came crumbling down, to reveal huge sealed crates, "jackpot, send someone into the billiards room." she ordered over the radio, and a minute later, a strong looking police officer entered the room, and helped her pry open the crate, revealing AK-47's, and tones of hundred dollar bills.

"Call Jim, tell him we found our evidence." SG ordered as she exited the room and went to the kitchen to confront the mayors aid.

"Hope you got a get out of jail free card, cause otherwise your going down for a long time." SG said with a smile as she left the room, as the aid was cuffed and read his rights, he muttered three words that her enhanced hearing heard perfectly, "We shall see..."


	4. Chapter 4

"Great work, Squirrel Girl, those weapons and the cash have been locked up, no way the gangs will be getting them." Jim said as SG entered Jim's office, a few hours had passed since the bust of the mayors aid, and spirits where high in the LAPD, and with the cities heroine.

'Make sure you thank who gave you the tip, I might not trust him or her entirely, but so far their info has been rock solid." SG said with a smile as Lieutenant Moss entered the room.

"Captain, the media is outside and waiting for news on this bust." Moss informed his captain and the heroine.

"Very good, this time we will be able to give them good news." Jim said as he and SG walked out of his office and towards the waiting media.

* * *

"Good evening everyone," Jim said a she took the podium, "as you know, a few hours ago the LAPD received and anonymous tip, which lead to the arrest of a top aid of Mayor Anderson," Jim said as the flashbulbs sparkled, "Squirrel Girl herself lead the raid, and she and my task force discovered a hidden room filled with weapons and cash, although we are still trying to figure out certain details, that aid is safely in custody, and the weapons are off the street." Jim said with a big smile, as SG spotted the investigative reporter Jacob in the front row, as he raised his hand for a question.

"Captain Kirzinger, could this possibly be tied to the mayor?" Jacob asked the captain.

"That is a very good question," Jim responded as he paused to take a breath, "however I cannot confirm at this time that we are going to investigate Mayor Anderson." Jim said as he gave the floor to SG, and the flashbulbs sparkled upon seeing her take the podium.

"Like Captain Kirzinger said, I myself led the raid after we received this tip, I was honestly surprised to find out that this aid was packing a lot of heat and cash." SG said as Jacob raised his hand for another question.

"Squirrel Girl, do you think the mayor will retaliate against you and the LAPD for going after one of his top aids?" Jacob asked the squirrel heroine.

"I don't see why he would, everything we did was legal, we got a warrant after we received this tip, so why would he retaliate?" SG asked the reporter, hoping for an answer, but she was denied that as he instead took out a pad and pen and began scribbling notes, as Jim walked up to her and whispered something into her hear, which made her nod, as she gave the floor back to Jim as she climbed up the police station and disappeared out of sight.

* * *

 **-Four Hours Later-**

Doreen's phone began to buzz and that woke her from her slumber, and she groaned as she looked at the caller ID, but still answered the phone, "Mr. Mayor, I must say your call is simply unexpected." Doreen said as she turned on the lamp next to her bed.

"I know, but I must say the arrest of my aid was also unexpected, but im sure you know about that, Doreen...," the mayor said, and that made Doreen's eyes widen and her mouth hang open, "that's right I know who you are, and lets just get to the point, your actions tonight have not put us on good terms, but I have a feeling that will change." the mayor said, and Doreen could tell he was smiling on the other end.

"What do you want?" she hissed angrily as she was now fully awake.

"In due time I will answer that question, but let's get one thing straight right of the bat, I own your ass now, and you will do what I say, or else this new organization that you've been fighting against will have a name and a face to place on the heroine who's been causing them so much trouble." the mayor sneered, although she couldn't see it as he hung up the phone, leaving Doreen to remain sitting up in her head as she pondered what the hell had just happened.

"How the hell does he know who I am," she said in a barely audible whisper as fear gripped her soul, "oh God, oh God, oh God," she whispered as she felt like it was hard for her to breath as her chest began to hurt, "think Doreen, think," she said as she tried to think of what to do, "ok there are several options, I could go to Jim, see if there is anything he can do." she said, but then realized it was more than likely that the mayor had moles inside the police station who would notify him if she went to Jim.

"Wait a second," she said as she suddenly thought of something the mayor had said, "he said 'organization,' not gangs, how does he know that the gangs have turned into something new, for this is news to me," she said as suddenly a smile formed on her face, "that's guilty knowledge, just you wait Barron, you might be able to blackmail me, but oh the table will turn soon enough, soon enough indeed..." she smiled as she thought of possibilities.

 **So the mayor knows who she is, but it seems all hope is not lost, please tell me what you think, and what should she do, for this time the polcie cannot save her, so what should she do, please let me know.**


	5. Chapter 5

"Boss, what should we do, since Robby got busted by the police last night, we lost contact inside the mayors office." D-Back said to Roach, who sat in his chair of his private office inside the gangs warehouse.

"Forget about him for now, for we got bigger fish to fry," Roach said as he carefully calculated his next words, "D-Back, send the next shipment to the warehouse down by the docks." he ordered his weapons man, and that surprised the Latino.

"Boss, we don't use that warehouse anymore because it's been under surveillance for months, if we make a massive shipment, the police will know, and they will come." D-Back warned his boss.

"I want them to come," Roach said in calm manner, "I want them to take more weapons from us, make them think they've won a major battle, before we steal it from them when 'Carnation' is unleashed," Roach said with a sadistic smile, and that caused his subordinates to smile as well, "prepare my car, I think it's time I visit the warehouse near the docks." Roach said as he stood up and headed towards the door, but D-Back held him back.

"Shouldn't you stay back boss, if we loose you, we loose everything we've gotten so far." D-Back said with a concerned tone, which made Roach smile.

Roach's skin shifted in an instant and he now resembled a police officer, complete with the uniform.

"There are benefits to being a shape shifter, one of them is tricking the police," Roach said with a sadistic smile, as his subordinates finally got over their shock of seeing their boss shape-shift, "also it allows me to make a quick exit if I need to." he said with a smile, as D-Back and Sitcom exchanged a look.

* * *

"Squirrel Girl thanks for coming by on such short notice," Jim said as the squirrel heroine walked into his office, "we've received a tip that the gangs are moving weapons to a warehouse down by the docks." Jim informed the heroine, and that caused her to nod her head.

"Quick question, if you've known they are by the docks, why haven't you moved in and busted their assess?" SG asked the police captain.

"We could never get a warren, but now we have a reason to go in because lives are at stake if the gangs receives this weapons shipment, and needless to say, I want you there." Jim informed her.

"What are we waiting for, let's move out then." SG said with a smile on her face.

* * *

"We got that five block radius secured?" Jim asked a police officer that could be found just outside the perimeter.

"Yes sir, nobody is getting in or out." the officer said with a smile on his face, and that caused Jim to nod as he reached for his radio.

"Squirrel Girl you in potion?" he asked the squirrel heroine from her hiding spot on the warehouse roof, she had climbed up there with ease once the cops had put all the security cameras on a loop.

"I'm ready Jim, send in the task force." SG whispered over her radio, which caused Jim to nod his head.

"Everybody move in and secure those weapons!" Jim ululate over the radio as the LAPD and S.W.A.T. moved in and approached the back door to the warehouse. The S.W.A.T. commander slowly opened the door and moved up behind a large row of boxes, his men following suit as they all hid behind the large boxes.

"Jim, this is Big Dog, we are holding position inside the warehouse, waiting for your men to move up." the S.W.A.T. Commander whispered to Jim through the radio.

"You heard the commander, teams one and two move up!" Jim ordered as his task force mounted up and ran towards the front door, only to be met my large amounts of gun fire, forcing them to retreat out of the line of fire.

"Open fire, let's cover those men!" Big Dog ordered as he and his S.W.A.T. members looked from behind their cover and opened fire on the gunmen who where protecting the front doors of the warehouse, resulting in half the gunmen turning around to open fire on the S.W.A.T. team, leaving them wide open for teams one and two to run in and quickly take them out with well aimed shots to their knees and arms, the first floor of th warehouse was secured a few minutes later.

"Sir we got hostiles on the second floor." a police officer inside Jim's command vehicle warned as he was looking at the thermal scope of the building.

"Squirrel Girl, move in and take out those hostiles on the second floor." Jim ordered as he counted at least seven hostiles through the thermal scope.

SG didn't respond as she quickly ripped a hole in the roof that was large enough for her skinny frame to fit through, and she found herself inside the warehouse.

"I'm inside, but I need locations." she whispered to Jim over the radio.

"There should be a door to your left, there are three hostiles in that room." Jim informed her, which made her nod, as she quickly made her way to the door and flung it open and lunged inside, where all three tangos had their guns pointed at her.

"Who wants to dance, boys?" she taunted a she lunged at the nearest gang member, quickly jumping on him and knocking him out with one powerful punch, while the rest of them opeend fire on her, but due to her super human agility she dodged all the gunfire with ease, and soon the room was cleared of all hostiles.

"Room secured," she notified Jim as she spotted a door and moved up, "what's on the other side of this door?" she asked Jim.

"Three police officers waiting for you." Jim answered over the radio, as SG opened the door and saw three of the LAPD's finest waiting for her.

"Good job, Squirrel Girl," the first officer greeted her with a smile, "to bad you missed one!" he sneered as he opened fire on his other two officers, striking them both in the head and killing them instantly, as SG lunged for the gun and disarmed him with surprising ease.

"Surprised to see you here, Shape." Doreen snarled as she took up a fighting stance in front of her shape-shifting adversary.

"Shape, really, that's the best you got?" he asked as he as well took up a fighting stance.

"I could go with Shifter if you like that more." she taunted as she and him began circling each other like wild animals.

"Your sense of humor never ceases to amuse me." Shape taunted as he pulled out a combat knife and took up a fighting stance. The two rivals stared at each other for a few seconds, waiting to see who would make the first daring move.

As fortune would have it, SG moved first and swept her tail against the ground in an attempt to knock her enemy off the ground, but the attack was too predictable as he jumped over the attack and threw his knife at her, where it impaled itself in her left shoulder, causing her to step backwards, and grab the knife by it's handle and prepare to pull it out.

"I wouldn't, you don't wan to bleed out, do you heroine?" The Shape taunted the squirrel heroine.

"I have a healing factor," she said with a smirk as she easily pulled out the knife and threw it back at him, where it got impaled into his shoulder, and judging from the grimace on his face, it was clear that is had really hurt.

"You might have won today, but soon 'Carnation' will be unleashed, and you and the city will fall." Shape snarled as he pulled out a flash grenade and slammed it into the ground where it blinded the heroine, and when her vision returned, he was gone, leaving her to ponder what the hell 'Carnation' was.

 **So Doreen and the shape finally faced off, but rest assured, this is not the last time these two will face off, please tell me what you think.**


	6. Chapter 6

"Good job, Squirrel Girl," Jim congratulated SG as she sat in the back of an ambulance getting her stab wound looked at. An hour had passed since the raid and the task force could be found loading up all the newly apprehended weapons and organization members, all but Jim and SG who could be found sitting in the back of an ambulance outside the warehouse.

"I think you deserve all the credit, all I did was take out three members and fight our shape-shifting adversary." SG said with a scowl on her face as she thought about 'The Shape.'

"He was here?" Jim asked her in a concerned tone, for they not heard or seen anything from this criminal in months.

"He was the one who murdered the cops that you sent to meet with me, he somehow blended in with your cops and took them out as soon as he saw me." SG scowled as she thought about the cop killing shape-shifter.

"He might have gotten away, but at least he didn't get the weapons that where being shipped here," Jim said a she rubbed his chin in contemplation, "did he say anything to you before he escaped?' he asked the squirrel heroine.

"His exact words where, 'You might have won today, but soon 'Carnation' will be unleashed, and you and the city will fall,'" she informed the police captain, and that made him visibly pale, "Jim what the hell is carnation?" she asked her friend.

"I honestly don't know, we tapped into a previous phone call and we heard about something named 'Carnation' but that's all we know." Jim said with a sad sigh.

"Well whatever it is, it can't be good, especially in this shape-shifters hands, he wants anarchy and chaos, and if I've learned one thing from our two previous encounters is that he will not stop until he achieves that goal..." SG informed the captain.

* * *

"Just one more stitch." D-Back said as Roach sat in his chair while his weapons man was stitching up his wounds, even though Roach was a shape-shifter, his wounds still carried over to every form.

"I really hate that heroine," Roach muttered as he sat there patiently waiting for the final stitch, "I can't wait for 'Carnation' to be unleashed that way she will suffer." Roach said as he clenched his fist on his good arm as D-Back finished the last stitch, as Sitcom walked into the room.

"Boss, can commence phase one whenever your ready." he informed his boss, which made Roach nod his head.

"Send our boys to the closest news station, it's time to show this city that we mean business..." Roach said with a sadistic smile.

* * *

"How's your arm?" Doreen's mother asked as she entered into the living room to see her daughter laying on the couch watching TV.

"It's alright, stings a bit, but I can feel my healing factor patching up the wound as we speak." Doreen said with a tried sigh, for the battle, and her wound had drained a lot of her energy.

Suddenly the TV cut to an emergency news broadcast, and what she saw made Doreen pale, several gas mask wearing members where in front of the camera holding weapons.

"Hello Los Angeles, we are here tonight to show you that we mean business," the man said as a restrained and gagged news anchor was thrust into the frame.

The News Anchor held tears in her eyes, her face showed true fear as one of the gang members looked down at her, he pulled out a titanium cylinder, he twisted the lid a half turn and pulled, it extended to nearly twice its previous length to show it was hollow inside. But there was something in there.

The man took the object out with a gruel sadistic grin, in his hand was a syringe that was completely filled to the brim with dark, black, liquid that seemed to boil within the containment. The News Anchor gagged for she could even smell it from where she was restraint.

The gang member said looking into the camera and said "We told you time and again, to stay out of the way. We tried to keep the civilians out of the line of fire. But no more! We are no longer playing games..." With a cruel smirk he walked towards the News Anchor.

With renewed vigor the News Anchor began to fight even more, but there was nothing she could do, she gave up, the hope and fire died in her eyes as she finally realized her fate, she gave up as she submitted knowing there was no hope for her. She looked down in defeat tears streaming down her face.

The man who held the syringe smirked as he removed the gag and he asked her "Do you have anything you wish to say?"

The News Anchor said with tears knowing she will never she her family again "I love you my baby boys. I am sorry William, I wish I could take back what we fought about this morning. I love you." She sniffled as she looked at the gang around her she said "No matter what you do, you will-"

The man stabbed her in the neck with the syringe, her words died in her mouth as she let out a scream of pure pain and aguish, horror and terror.

From that moment of death, her body began to cool match the temperature of the city causing the algor mortis affect. Within minutes the muscular tissues became rigid and incapable of relaxing, making the rigor mortis begin. Since blood is no longer being pumped through the body, gravity causes it to drain to the dependent portions of the body, creating an overall bluish-purple discoloration of the whole body as if she was suffocating. Blisters began to appear at the surface of the skin.

The bloat began with the accumulation of gases within the body, causes the distention of the abdomen and gives a cadaver its overall bloated appearance. The gases produced also cause natural liquids and liquefying tissues to become frothy as it reeked of decay. As the pressure of the gases within the body increases, fluids are forced to escape from natural orifices, such as the nose, mouth, and anus, and enter the surrounding environment. The buildup of pressure combined with the loss of integrity of the skin caused also caused the body to spilt, her intestines full to the road with a strong stench that even made one of the gang member gag. Doreen herself threw up at the sight.

The body paled and became a whitish and harden to seem like a marbled appearance.

The skin began to slip from her body, and her hair began to detach from the skin, eventually more of the skin ruptures which then further the putrid reeking smell of the gases and fluids.

Moments later her body liquefied even more, even her bones began to decay, leaving only her skeleton soon even her skeleton turned to dust leaving nothing there, all of this happened with about ten agonizing minutes.

The gang member looked at the camera and said with a dark, evil chuckle "You have been warned..." He paused and added "Oh and Squirrel Girl? If you get in our way... we will unleash Carnation in the city..."

With that the camera feed was killed, and static filled the airwaves soon after that silence.

 **Credit goes to Death Fury who wrote a large section of this chapter. So Carnation has been revealed, what do you think about it?**


	7. Chapter 7

"Why did you threaten Squirrel Girl?" Roach asked the lead assassin as soon as he arrived back to the gangs warehouse, and could be found in a meeting with Roach and D-Back.

"To send her a message boss, to show her that we mean business, that way she won't get involved." the assassin said with a proud smile on his face.

"I get that," Roach said with a dismissive tone, "but I don't get the theatrics, you know I'm not one for theatrics, you know Squirrel Girl is going to get in the way, so why threaten to unleash the virus, that's not part of the plan." Roach hissed angrily.

"I made the plan better, by showing we mean business, she'll think twice about messing with us." the assassin said as he kept up his guard, for he sensed that Roach was going to do something.

"In your own mind you made the plan better, but not in mine, so D-Back..." Roach snapped his fingers and D-Back with the speed of a viper pulled out a handgun and shot the assassin in both of his knees, dropping him to his knees, crying in pain.

"Don't ever change my plans, for it's a cross your going to regret," Roach said as he pulled out his own gun and fired a single shot into the mans brain, resulting in a shower of blood as he hunched over, as Roached pulled out his cell phone and dialed Sitcom, "Is the second broadcast ready for tomorrow night?" he asked his communications man.

"Affirmative boss, just finished editing the recording, it will be released when your ready." Sitcom informed his boss.

"Excellent, even though our former assassin warned that pesky heroine not to get involved, I have a feeling this will only anger her more, so arm up, we must be ready." Roach said as he ended the phone call, unaware of the person who had been listening in...

* * *

"God that was sick," Doreen moaned as she wiped her mouth with a napkin, she had thrown up heavily after seeing that poor woman literally rot away, and now she felt sick to her stomach, "I'm going to make sure her death was not in vain." SG said as she finally was able to control her nausea and went to her room to change into her heroine attire, the city needed Squirrel Girl tonight more than ever.

Her phone stated buzzing, and she could tell it was Jim calling her.

"Captain, what can I do for you?" she asked the police captain.

"I'm sure you saw the recording as it was broadcasted to the whole city," Jim said in a nervous tone, "and the city needs you now more than ever." He said as he tried to formulate a plan.

"What can I do to help, Jim?" she asked her friend.

"We just received a tip saying this organization, will be hitting a speaker store tonight, I need you to go down there and stop them before they are able to steal that equipment, only God knows what they will do if they get their hands on it." Jim said as SG thought about the request.

"I'll head down there, consider the robbery, foiled." she said as she hung up the phone, only to have it start ringing again a few seconds later, this time it was the mayor.

"Mr. Mayor, what do I owe this honor?" she said sarcastically.

"I know you saw what happened on the news tonight," Barron said to the heroine.

"Yes I did, and I'm on my way to stop something the organization is planning." SG said as she jumped out her window, and began jumping from roof to roof.

"No your not," the mayor said and that made her stop dead in her tracks, "I've got the locations of several organization members, and your going to go take them out, send a message that the city means business, and wont stop until they are all dead." he said in a tone that alarmed the squirrel heroine.

"I don't kill." she growled at the mayor.

"Well tonight you will, send a message that you mean business." he said calmly.

"I'm not going to kill, and that's final." she said as she prepared to hang up her phone.

"That's too bad, well I guess the press will have a field day tomorrow, I can already see the headline, 'Squirrel Girls identity exposed.'" he said with a grin that she couldn't see over the phone, and that made SG clench a fist, he would really expose her to try and blackmail her into killing, he was more corrupt than she previously thought.

"Think about who your going to help." the mayor said as the line went dead, leaving her to ponder what to do, help Jim, or risk having her identity exposed to the whole city, what should she do?

 **What do you think she's going to do, please tell me in the comments what you think is going to happen.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Time to see what Doreen's choice was, I hope you all enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Taylor Swift's "Shake it Off" nor do I own Squirrel Girl (if I did I would make it into an animated series)**

"Everybody hurry up, "only got five minutes remaining on the alarm bypass, and Roach doesn't want any delays on this equipment." Sitcom informed his subordinates as they loaded speakers and computer equipment into the back of large trucks at the back entrance to the store, suddenly the Sitcoms phone began to ring, it was his spotter across the street.

"Boss, just spotted Squirrel Girl, she's making haste towards the building, might want to key up the surprise for her." his spotter said as he ended the call.

Squirrel Girl jumped from rooftop to rooftop as she quickly made hate towards the speaker store, she had decided to do the right thing and help Jim, she would not betray her morales and kill gang members, she would not be the mayors puppet, she could live with her identity being leaked, but she couldn't like with betraying what she believed in.

She finally reached the rooftop of a building that was overlooking the store, and the blinds where not surprisingly closed as she assumed the organization wanted to do this as quietly as possible. She quickly thought of a plan and ran up to the door and with one powerful kick blew the door open, to find herself face to face with several well armed organization members.

"Evening boys, care to dance?" she joked as she took up a fighting stance as she swept her tail against the floor, taking out the feet of two of her armed adversaries, while the other opened fire with their suppressed pistols, it was clear to her that they had not come armed with rifles since they wanted to do this as silently as possible.

"You guys really need to improve on your aim," SG joked as she tackled another one of her enemies, and she kicked another one in the throat and all of the organization members in the vicinity where easily defeated, "next time bring more members, that will make it even." SG joked as suddenly her enhanced hearing heard somebody press a button, and the speakers starting blasting music in an attempt to disorient her enhanced hearing, but to the organizations surprise she started bobbing her head to the music, for it was Taylor Swifts "Shake It Off" that was playing.

'Somebody is getting fired tonight,' SG thought to herself as she thought about how the attempt to disorient her might have worked if it was just noise, but instead they had on accident played a song she really liked. Suddenly something connected to the back of her head, putting her into a world of back, she heard someone mutter before completely going into the world of unconsciousness "Shake that off you tailed freak." the member said as he tossed his crowbar to the side and pulled out his cell phone.

"Sitcom, we've subdued Squirrel Girl, what do you want us to do with her?" he asked his leader.

"Use your imagination." Sitcom replied as he hung up the phone, leaving his subordinate to figure out what to do, and a sadistic smile crept on unto his face as he whistled and two of his members walked up to him.

"Take her down and dump her in the river." he ordered them, to which they nodded and gagged and tied her up with duct tape, and loaded her into the back of a car and drove towards the river, unaware of the car that was following them from a distance...

"Make sure you take off her utility belt, don't want anyone to find her." the lead member ordered his subordinates, to which the nodded and unsnapped her utility belt and put it next to her in the trunk.

Suddenly the car that was following behind them pulled up and the driver got out, it was a young man in his early twenties.

"Sorry boys, but I'm afraid I can't let you kill this lovely young heroine." he said calmly as the organization members pulled out their guns and prepared to open fire, but the young man was quicker to the draw as he pulled out an advanced looking pistol and fired off two energy blasts, that rendered them unconscious instantly upon impact.

He walked up to the back of the car and gently picked up the heroine and removed her gag and bonds, and gently placed her in the backseat of his car, before reaching for his cell phone, "Captain, I've rendered two organization members unconscious, they where going to kill Squirrel Girl, but I saved her." he said, his phone distorting his voice to sound mechanical.

"Where are they?" Jim asked over the other end.

"I'll bring them to your front doorstep, but first, I've got to worry about SG." he said as he hung up, and loaded the organization members into his trunk and locked it, and drove away towards a safer location...

 **So Doreen has been saved, but by who, and for what purpose, please tell me what you think.**


	9. Chapter 9

"Where the hell am I?" SG groaned as she woke up on a really comfortable couch, covered in a rather large and cozy blue blanket, but that was the least of her worries, her skull was throbbing, and she felt like she had been hit by a truck, and worst of all, she didn't realize where she was, it looked like a rather spacious living room, hence why she was laying on the couch.

"She awakes," she heard a familiar voice call out to her, but she couldn't remember who it belonged to, but that question was answered as a familiar face walked into the room, and handed her a tall glass of water.

"Nate?" she asked the man as she recognized the waiter from Moon Mountain.

"Yea," he said with a soft smile as he took a seat in a chair next to her, "it's me, what are you surprised?" he asked with that same soft smile.

"Yea, I'm a little surprised, not to be rude, but why and or how did a waiter save me?" she asked the young man, which made him laugh.

"Being a waiter is just my day job-." he began before she cut him off.

"Day job, what are you, a vigilante or something?" she asked in a very curious tone.

"Nah, not me, I'm no vigilante, but I do work for some people you know." he said with a smile, and that made her ponder all possibilities.

"You work for Jim?" she asked.

"Close, I do work for law enforcement, but think bigger." he said as he took a sip from a bottle of water he was carrying in his pocket.

Suddenly SG had a thought, "Are you working for S.H.I.E.L.D.?" she asked Nate, and that made him smile.

"Winner, winner," he said as he stood up and pulled a S.H.I.E.L.D. Identification badge out of his pocket and showed it to her, "You know my name is Nate, but I've been working for S.H.I.E.L.D. for four years since I turned 18." he informed her as he pocketed his badge.

"I thought that you where just a waiter," she said with a dumb expression on her face as she realized how silly that sounded, "but I guess looks can be deceiving." she said quickly, and that made Nate laugh.

"I guess you can say that, I mean no offense, but who would think Doreen Allene Green would be the cities most popular and beloved heroine?" he asked her in a sarcastic question, and that made her grin, be it very painfully due to her throbbing skull..

"Good point," SG said, "I guess nobody would think a waiter would be a S.H.I.E.L.D. agent." she joked, and that made Nate laugh slightly.

"I have a question though, Nate," she began, and Nate made a hand gesture telling her to go on, "are you hear watching my back?" she asked him.

"Yes," he answered, and that surprised her, "after your graduation, Director Fury assigned a S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent to keep an eye on all the Academy students after they returned home, or wherever they decided to take up base and start fighting crime, and I was selected to keep an eye on you." Nate informed her, and that raised several more questions from the injured heroine.

"I graduated from the Academy, why would Fury assign someone to keep an eye on me?" she asked him.

"Trust me, a job can be very difficult on it's own, and hero and heroine work is the most difficult job of them all, , and after tonight it's a good thing I was keeping an eye on you, or else you would have been thrown into the river and most likely drowned," Nate informed her, as SG rubbed the bump on the back of her sore head., "I most likely saved your life tonight, it's the least I could do after all the good you've done for this city," Nate said with a smile as he walked into the kitchen out of view for a second, and returned with a small bottle of pills, "Take two of these, they'll make you drowsy, but they'll ease the pain." he said as he took two pills out of the bottle and placed them in her open right hand, which she instantly took with a sip of water.

"Thanks," she said as she felt her healing factor and the medicine combining and starting to slowly ease her pain, "I swear I'm going to get The Shape, or Shifter, or whatever the hell I decide to call his ass." Doreen said in an angry tone as she thought about her shape shifting adversary.

"You'll get him, but not tonight, you need to heal, that crowbar did some damage to your skull, while your healing factor will path it up, I doubt the pain will go away for awhile." Nate said in a concerned tone.

"Thanks for the concern, but I really need to go, this city needs it's heroine, after what happened to that poor news anchor." SG said as she tried to stand up, only to get instantly dizzy and fall back to the couch.

"Take it easy, you have a minor concussion, don't try and rush things, take it from me, I played football in high school, I tried to rush back from an injury, and that made things worse, your healing factor might be good for repairing damage, but it's not like Wolverine's healing factor." Nate lectured her, and that made her sigh.

"Your right, a healed Squirrel Girl, means a better protected city," she said as she laid back down, and put her head on a nice comfy pillow, "Nate, I've been wondering, why hasn't S.H.I.E.L.D. gotten involved during my battles with The Shape?" she asked the young agent.

"Hoenstly a lot is going on since you've graudated, and S.H.I.E.L.D. has multiple global operations, so I'm really all the backup you got, but S.H.I.E.L.D. trusts you, you are a S.H.I.E.L.D. sanctioned heroine now, they can count on you to solve your only problems, I'm only supposed to get involved in case of an emergency, which I did tonight, 'cause your life was in mortal danger, after tonight I'm not sure how I can help you, but that's all for now, get some rest, I'll protect you tonight." Nate said as he turned off the light and left the room to let her get some rest, leaving her to ponder tonight events before drifting off to sleep.


	10. Chapter 10

Doreen awoke to the smell of eggs cooking in the kitchen, and that made her stomach growl, she had lost her dinner last night, and she was incredibly hungry.

"Ah your awake, hope your hungry, I've got a meal fit for a king and queen." Nate Joked as he walked in carrying to plates of food, and set one down on the coffee table next to Doreen, and she eyed her meal, scrambled eggs, toast, and a small bowl of fruit, which Doreen dug into and started wolfing down.

"Damn, never seen a girl wolf down her food before." Nate said in a joking manner, and that made Doreen grin after she had finished her mouthful.

"I'm starving, I lost my dinner after seeing that poor woman get executed." Doreen said as her smile was replaced with one of anger as she though about that poor woman's death.

"I saw her death, and needless to say, I reported it to Director Fury, but there is nothing he can do," Nate said, and that surprised Doreen, "S.H.I.E.L.D. is spread groung the globe, so like I said last night, I'm your only backup, and even then there is not much I can do." Nate said in a sad tone, and Doreen felt his regret about not being able to really help.

"Nate is there anything we can do to avenge this poor woman's death?" she asked him.

"Nothing we can do, but there is something you can do," Nate said, and that made her ears perk up, "you're a symbol of hope in this city, the people look up to you, so do the right thing, and the people will follow, trust me, I rarely see someone with such a positive image." Nate said, and that made Doreen nervous, could she really be the one to keep the whole city together?

* * *

"Doreen, thank God your alright!" her mother said as she walked into the living room, after leaving Nate's apartment she had headed straight home, and eventually made it home and snuck in through her bedroom window, "I'm alright, almost died last night, but I'm alright." Doreen said with a smile on her face for her parents sake.

"What happened last night?" her father asked with a concerned look on his normally smiling face.

"I went to stop a robbery, got knocked unconscious, and almost got thrown into a river to drown, luckily though, I was rescued, by somebody who wishes to remain anonymous." Doreen answered her fathers question, which got concerned looks from her parents.

"This battle your facing keeps getting more and more dangerous." her mother said with a concerned look on her face as she thought about the risk her daughter was facing everyday.

"I know," Doreen said with her own concerned look, "but it's the risk every hero and heroine takes, because the world needs people who are able and willing to do, what others cannot." Doreen said wisely, which earned a nod from her parents. Doreen's phone began to ring and she noticed that is was Jim calling her, so she quickly left the room.

"Jim, I'm so sorry about losing all the equipment last night." Doreen quickly apologized.

"You almost died, I nobody is going to blame you for that, besides, we stopped them on the highway, our anonymous tipper lead to their arrest, and he also saved your life I hear, might I ask who he or she is?" Jim asked her.

"Sorry Jim, but remaining anonymous is what the individual in question requested, and I will honor that request." Doreen said firmly, and Jim nodded his head even though she couldn't see it.

"Very well, on an unrelated note, while you where out, our shape-shifting adversary sent the police a threat, I'd like you to come down to the station and view it ." Jim requested as the line went dead.

* * *

SG walked into Jim's office and found him, and lieutenant Moss standing there with their arms folded, and a Jim's laptop was active, even though she couldn't see it since the screen was facing away from her.

"What do we got?" she asked as she walked up next to his desk so she could see the video, to answer her question, Jim pressed the play button, and a the video began.

A masked figure walked into the camera frame, "Hello Los Angeles's finest, I'm here today to give you a warning, normally I'm not one for theatrics, but today the show must go on," 'The Shape' said as he pulled out a large cylinder filled with a dark black liquid, which SG and the present police officers recognized as the Carnation virus, "We warned Squirrel Girl not to get involved, but it seems out warning was meet with deaf ears, so the cities fate is sealed, we are going to unleash the virus tonight, try and stop us, if you can find us." the masked figure said as the video ended, leaving the trio to ponder what to do.

"It seems my involvement last night was not a good idea," SG said with a sad sigh, "what should I do Jim?" she asked the police captain.

"Find them," Jim said simply, "stop them before the virus is unleashed, Lord knows what will happen to the city if that virus is unleashed." Jim said with both a nervous tone and expression, which made SG nod and head out of the building, in order to find the organization members, and stop them before 'Carnation was unleashed.

 **So Doreen has one goal on her mind, will she be able to accomplish this goal, well there is only one way to find out.**


	11. Chapter 11

"How the hell am I supposed to find these guys," SG asked herself as she jumped from rooftop to rooftop after leaving the police station, "they could be anywhere, and I have less than twelve hours, twelve hours to find a needle in a haystack, extremely unlikely." she grumbled as she arrived on a building overlooking the highway, and tried to spot any suspicious looking vehicles, but to her non-surprise she spotted nothing.

"Think Doreen, think," she said out loud as she tried to formulate a plan, and it was at times like this that she really missed Peter doing all the planning, "ok, there is one area where I know these guys have liked to hang out in the past, the Burger King on 12th street, but even if I get there and spot organization members, they'll gun it or start fighting, and that will assure that I never find their hideout." Doreen said with a sigh as she tried to formulate a possible action, but then she came up with an idea, it was risky, but it just might work.

* * *

"I want to thank you for this, Tippy." Doreen whispered in Squirrelese as she walked up to the Burger King, and sat down at a table outside the fast food joint. She had rushed home to change, and tell her squirrels about her plan, and Tippy had volunteered for this mission, despite how dangerous it was.

"It's the least I can do," the female squirrel said back, "you take care of us and treat us like family, it's the least I can do to help you out." Tippy said with a smile, and that made Doreen smile back.

"Remember, I won't be able to follow you, so you'll be on your own, please stay safe." Doreen said in a low whisper, and with a concerned look on her face, she was ok with risking her own life, but she hated to risk the lives of her squirrels, especially with how dangerous 'The Shape' could be.

"Like I said, families take care of each other." Tippy said simply as she remained hidden in the pocket of Doreen's jacket.

Roughly half an hour passed before a white minivan pulled up into the parking lot, and two mean looking customers stepped out, and Doreen saw the shape of a handgun pressed against their shirts before they adjusted them.

"Looks like we have our targets, Tippy." Doreen whispered as Tippy climbed out of her pocket and slowly began sneaking towards the minivan, whose back door was open, and she quickly reached the van and jumped inside of it, and took a hiding place under the backseat, it was dark there, so she doubted that she would be seen.

A few minutes later, the two organization members returned carrying armfuls of bagged food, and placed them on the backseat, closed the door, and got into the van and drove off.

"Good luck, Tippy." Doreen said in a low whisper as she watched the minivan drive out of sight.

* * *

Roughly three hours passed, as Doreen at there, hopefully waiting for the return on Tippy-Toe, she had confidence in Tippy, for she had been living in the city on her own for over a year before she and Doreen had meet, and Tippy knew most of the city like her own tail, but it was still a dangerous place for a squirrel, the traffic, dogs, and not very friendly people, especially at night.

Suddenly to her surprise the mini-van pulled back up and parked in the parking lot again, and the same two customers got out, and headed back into the restaurant, but Tippy snuck out the door as soon as they had turned their backs, and quickly ran to Doreen, and jumped back into her pocket.

"I'm glad your alright, Tippy." Doreen said in a caring whisper.

"I'm tempted not to tell you where these guys have been hanging out." Tippy said, and that surprised Doreen, and she could tell the female squirrel was gravely concerned.

"Tippy what's going on?" Doreen asked her squirrel friend.

Tippy sighed, before deciding to answer, "Their leader was talking about polluting the cities water supply tonight, but he also said this is only step two." she informed Doreen, and that made her nervous. Polluting and entire cities water supply was only step two, what could be worse than that?

"Did you hear where they where going to do this?" Doreen asked Tippy.

"Multiple locations at once, you wouldn't be able to stop them all," Tippy said sadly, "however I heard their leader will be watching the whole thing from their warehouse hideout, so you have a choice Doreen, you could try and take out the members at multiple locations, or you could take down their leader, I will tell you where he is." Tippy said, and that made Doreen thing, try and stop them from polluting the water supply, or take down 'Shape' what should she do?

"Either way, I'm going to need help," Doreen said as she pulled out her cell phone and dialed Jim, "Jim, the organization is going to unleash the 'Carnation' virus into the cities water supply, however I have a chance to take down 'Shape,' I need you and your men to secure all access points to the cities water supply, I'm going after our shape shifting adversary." Doreen informed the police captain.

"You got it Squirrel Girl, I'll get all hands on deck and secure those access points." Jim said as the line went dead, leaving Doreen, to start the journey back home and change back into her heroine attire, and head tot eh warehouse, and hopefully stop 'Shape' once and for all.

 **So Doreen has a plan, do you think it's going to work, please let me know**


	12. Chapter 12

SG sat crouched on a building overlooking the organizations warehouse, it looked calm and deserted on the outside, but she knew that inside there was trouble brewing, reaching into her utility belt she pulled out her cell phone and dialed Jim, "Jim, I'm in position, have you secured all access points to the water supply?" she asked the police captain.

"I'm working on it, what are you doing?" Jim asked her.

"I'm outside the warehouse, ready to move in." SG said as she hung up and looked fro an entrance point, all she could see was the backdoor, and a few windows on the second floor, but she was guessing those windows where guarded as she could see shadows moving back in forth in front of them, and the backdoor was guarded because she could hear voices right on the inside of the door, due to her enhanced hearing.

"How do I get in there?" she asked herself as she couldn't decide what way to go in, either way, it would result in a firefight most likely. She looked down and around the outside of the warehouse and spotted a bulldozer parked in a lot next to the warehouse, and that made Doreen smile, the warehouse might be to strong for her strength to pry open, but she was sure that the bulldozer could do it, as she jumped off the roof and quickly made her way to the large piece of construction equipment.

'Time to get dangerous.' she thought to herself as she quickly hot-wired the bulldozer and got it started, and she began revving it up, and pushed into full power, and began rushing towards the side of the warehouse, and within a few seconds the bulldozer powered through the side of the warehouse, and SG soon found herself inside the warehouse, surrounded by a few dozen heavily armed organization members.

"Knock, knock boys."SG smirked as she back flipped off the piece of construction equipment and landed in a fighting stance that allowed her very quick mobility.

"Well, well, well," 'Shapes' voice called out to SG from the railing overlooking the bottom floor, "it seems you have come across our humble home, something to eat perhaps, something to drink, or perhaps a swift death," Shape said calmly as he pulled a hand gun out of his pocket and racked it, "kill her." he ordered as he slowly started walking towards the stairs that would lead him to the bottom floor.

SG snarled as she dove behind a box to avoid high powered gunfire, one member rushed around the box, armed with an AK, but SG punched him in the face, and quickly disarmed him, taking his rifle for her own. She then peaked out form behind cover and fired a few shots at the approaching organization members, taking a few of them down with well aimed shots to their knees. Suddenly all the gun fire stopped, although they kept their guns aimed at the squirrel heroines cover.

"Why don't you come out, Squirrel Girl," 'Shape' said as he finally made his way down to the first floor, "let's give my men a show, what do you say we duke it out, come on what do you say?" 'Shape' said in a taunting tone, and that made SG snarl from behind her cover.

"Why don't I just kill you instead?" SG snarled as she knew she had one shot left in the chamber, but she had a feeling that-.

"You don't kill Squirrel Girl, you and I both know that." her enemy taunted, damn he had called her bluff, and that made her snarl.

"Like I said, let's give my men a show, let them see the cities most beloved heroine get her ass kicked." he taunted as he cracked his knuckles, and that made her snarl as she jumped out from behind her hiding place and take up a fighting stance.

"Want to dance?" she snarled as he as well took up a fighting stance, both of them waiting to see who would make the first daring move.

Shape moved first as she lunged with a powerful dive kick at her, but she caught his foot and threw him in the opposite direction, but he was able to twist in mid air and land back in a fighting position.

"I imagined more form a S.H.I.E.L.D. trained heroine." he taunted her with a laugh, and that made her snarl and run forward, and she tried to sweep his legs out from under him with her tail, but he causally jumped into the air and landed on her tail, and delivered a power drive punch to her face, and that sent her flying backwards form the sheer power of the punch.

"All to easy you tailed freak!" he taunted as she flicked her off with his left hand, and she decided to shake up her strategy, he might be able to catch her off guard, but she had a few tricks up her sleeve as well. SG threw out a small disk at Shape's feet, and he looked down at it, "What was that supposed to do?" Shape taunted, just before the disks exploded and covered the room in a thick inky mist, disguising Squirrel Girl from Shape's eyesight, and a second later her fist collided with his face, and sent him flying through the air, where he crashed with a loud bang into a large metal shipping crate, causing him to groan in pain.

"Not so tough when you can't see what your fighting, can you 'Shape', or should I call you, 'Shifter?'" SG taunted as she ran up to him and grabbed him by his collar.

"Kill her!" 'Shape' ordered, as his subordinates opened fire with their rifles, as the mist started to clear, but SG didn't release her grip as she quickly jumped to the second floor with her enemy in her hands.

"Time for you to go downtown." SG snarled as she raised her fist and prepared to render him unconscious, but her phone began to ring, and 'Shape' started to laugh, and that sent a shiver down her spine.

"I'd answer that if I where you, the police probably have their hands full right now,"' Shape' laughed as he kicked her in the face with surprising speed and rolled to his feet, and showed her a blinking red button on his belt, "Carnation has been unleashed." he said with a sadistic smile as he pulled a blue tinted vial out of his back pocket, "here is the antidote, I'll give it to you, after all, one antidote wont be enough to save Los Angeles." 'Shape' smirked as he tossed her the vial, which she snagged out of mid-air and put it into her utility belt, as her phone began to ring again, not taking he eyes off him, she answered Jim's call.

"Squirrel Girl, some king of explosion occurred as soon as we approached the building, what's going on in your end?" Jim asked the angry squirrel heroine, but she snarled and hung up the phone, she could either fight to take down Shape, or she could go and help Jim, and the choice was obvious to her, even though it still made her angry as she jumped out a nearby window and began making her way towards Jim, all the while her enemies sadistic laugh was ringing in her ears


	13. Chapter 13

"You sure your alright?" Jim asked SG as she stood leaning against the wall in his office, two hours had passed since the virus had been unleashed into the cities water supplies, and currently G could be found holding a private meeting with Jim and Moss in the captains office.

"I'm fine, be it a little pissed off, but I'll live." SG said with a sigh as she kept patting her utility belt, specifically the pouch that the cure was kept inside, and that caught Jim's attention, for SG had informed Jim and Moss about her encounter with her shape-shifting adversary.

"He just gave you the cure?" he asked the squirrel tailed heroine.

"Yep, he said one cure wouldn't be enough to save the whole city," SG said with a snarl as she clenched her right fist, "I should have stopped the virus from being unleashed, I've failed." SG said with a sad sigh, and that caused Jim to stand up from his desk and pat her left shoulder.

"There was nothing you could have done, the virus was triggered by remote control, so I doubt any of us could have stopped it, besides the building blew up as soon as we approached it, when we got through the debris we could see ruptured canisters, once filled with the black liquid that is the 'Carnation' virus." Jim said in a calm manner, and that surprised SG, she would have thought he would be more pissed off.

"I'm surprised your so relaxed Jim, me I'm stressed out as shit." SG said with a surprised tone.

"Anger won't help the situation, we need to remain calm." Jim said with a smile for her sake. Suddenly the phone on Jim's desk began to ring and he picked it up, and after a few seconds slammed it down and frantically turned on the TV mounted on the wall, and what it showed, shocked all three in the office.

"Citizens of Los Angeles," a gas masked figure began, and even though the voice was disguised, SG could recognize it as her shape-shifter enemy she had fought not to long ago, "'Carnation' has been unleashed, but fear not, there is hope in the darkness, I have hidden ten cures in the city, and I over the course of ten days will give you the locations of the antidotes, but fore now, it is time for the location of the first cure, head to the Burger King on 12th street, there you will find the first antidote." 'Shape' said as the transmission went black, leaving the trio to exchange nervous looks.

"I don't know about you boss, but I don't like this one bit." Moss said as he folded his arms for extra emphasis.

"Agreed, Squirrel Girl I need you to secure that antidote, I don't trust the panicked civilians to make a decision with this antidote, but I trust you." Jim said with a smile, and that made SG nod as she quickly rushed out of the police station and took to the rooftops.

* * *

'Why the hell would he give out the location of these antidotes?' SG thought to herself as she leapt from building to building, making haste towards the location of the antidote, she had to get there first, but as soon as she could see the Burger King, it was obvious that she had not goteen there first, there was a huge crowd standing outside the Burger King, and it seemed like the staff had barricaded themselves inside, to try and stop the crowd from coming in, but SG knew there was a way into the building, there was a hatch on the roof, that was her ticket in, but how could she get inside without them noticing her?

She reached into her pocket and called Jim, "Jim, I'm at the Burger King, but there is a huge crowd outside, and it seems the staff has barricaded themselves inside the restaurant, can you possibly provide a distraction so I can sneak in unnoticed?" SG asked the police captain.

"We'll be there in 20 minutes, I can't promise how long the distraction will last, but you'll have your window, but be careful, it's going to be a tight squeeze." Jim said as the line went dead.

* * *

20 minutes later S.W.A.T. vans showed up, and police officers armed in riot gear stepped out of the back of trucks, and Jim was one of them, wearing a S.W.A.T. tactical vest, and carrying a megaphone, "Everyone disperse this instant!" Jim ordered in an attempt to distract the crowd, and judging from the angry yells, and as soon as the sound of rocks hitting riot shields reached her enhanced hearing, she knew it was time to make her move, she quickly ran behind the crowd and climbed up the side of the Burger King, found the hatch on the roof, and dropped inside the restaurant, to be greeted by the very nervous looking manager.

"Squirrel Girl, thank God you're here, as soon as the broadcast reached the airwaves we locked all the entrance points and blocked them with anything we could find, but I don't know for how long that will keep that mob outside." she said in a frightened tone, and SG decided to try and comfort the distressed manager.

"I'm here now, and I'm going to find that antidote before the mob does, have you guys and girls been looking for it?" she asked the manager.

"We've searched everywhere but the bathroom, I'll go with you and look for it." the manager said as she and SG headed into the bathroom and began looking for any trace of the antidote.

Roughly half an hour passed, and they still had no luck, suddenly SG's phone began to ring, "Squirrel Girl, I don't know for how much longer we can control this crowd, you'd better hurry it up in there." Jim warned, as SG hung up the phone.

"Where the hell is it?" the manager cried out in desperation, as SG finally spotted something, a small detail that could possibly be what they are looking for. All th wall tiles where a deep blue, but one small tile was a lighter shade of blue, and that made her smile as she walked up to it, and the tile came right off, revealing a small hole in the wall, and she reached inside of it and pulled out a familiar blue tinted vial field with a liquid inside of it.

"Found you, you bastard." SG said with a smile as she pocketed the vial and pulled out her phone, "Jim, I found the antidote, I'm taking it back to your office..."

 **To be continued...**

 **So Doreen and the police have two of the antidotes, but there are still eight left, what do you think will happen, please let me know.**


	14. Chapter 14

"You got it?" Jim asked as he and Moss walked into his office, and found SG there leaning against the wall, her response was to reach into her utility belt and pull out two blue tinted vials and put lay them gently on Jim's desk.

"Excellent work, question is, what do we do with hem?" Moss asked as he leaned down and took a closer look at the vials.

"Isn't it obvious, we use them for the city, maybe we can mass produce the antidote." SG said in a calm manner, after her stressful search for the antidote, but before Jim or Moss could answer, Jim's office phone began ringing, and he picked it up, and after a few seconds a disgusted look formed on his face and he uttered, "send him in." before hanging up the phone, still with a disgusted look on his face.

"What's wrong?" Moss asked his captain.

"The Mayor has found out that we have two of the cures, and he want's us to discuss with him what we should do with them." Jim said, and that made SG's stomach tingle, she really hated the mayor, and she didn't want to discuss this with him, but he entered the room a minute later, and there was nothing she could do or say to change things.

"Gentlemen," Barron said as he addressed the police captain and his lieutenant, "and heroine," he said with an unconvincing smile, "is it true that you are in possession of two of the ten antidotes?" Barron asked Jim, having not noticed the vials on Jim's desk.

"They are on my desk," Jim said as he picked up both the vials, "Squirrel Girl was able to secure both of them." Jim said in an approving tone, but the mayor was not impressed.

"Why didn't you tell me about this sooner?" Barron asked.

"Because we secured them just a little over an hour ago, haven't been able to do anything with them." Jim answered back.

"Regardless, I'll be taking one of the vials," Barron said, and that surprised the trio, "I need to be safe, the city needs to know it's leader will be safe, and a figure they can look up to in this time of crisis." Barron said with a smug smile, and that made Moss slam his fist on the table.

"If anyone is getting the antidote, it'll be Squirrel Girl, she's the cities heroine." Moss argued as he pounded his fist on Jim's desk, which surprised Jim, the mayor, and Squirrel Girl.

"I don't think so," SG began as she stared at all three of them, "the city deserves this antidote, that's my final decision," SG said with a stern tone in her voice, but her tone was not reflecting her thoughts, for she was wondering if Moss was right, did she deserve this antidote, after all she had done, but she erased that thought with a shake of her head, that was not how heroines dealt with situations, a heroine had to be selfless, capable of looking at the bigger picture, "I admire you thinking I should be the recipient of this cure, but the city comes first, Moss." SG said with a stern tone in her voice, which earned a head nod from Moss, who left the room to get a cup of coffee.

"Squirrel Girl is right, Mr. Mayor, the city needs the antidote more than any of us do, it would be selfish for anyone of us to take it for ourselves." Jim said in a stern tone of his own, which earned an approving nod from the squirrel heroine, but a huff from the mayor.

"Perhaps you don't understand, Captain," Barron said coldly, "I'm taking hat antidote, wether or not you like it is your choice." he said coldly, which caused SG to get in his face.

"I'm not letting you leave with a single antidote, you want them, you'll have to go through me!" SG snarled, which earned an amused look from the mayor.

"I give the orders here, Squirrel Girl," Barron said in an amused tone, I'm the most powerful person in this room, so I deserve this antidote." Barron said with a smug smile.

"You might be the mayor," SG began just as coldly, "but I'm a S.H.I.E.L.D. sanctioned heroine, which means I outrank you, and I say, you are not getting the antidote." SG snarled as she walked back to the desk, and picked up one of the antidotes, and removed the top of it, revealing a needle inside the jar, through which the antidote could be injected.

"You might be a heroine," Barron began in a surprisingly calm tone, "but I run this city, which means you are duty bound to serve us!" Barron practically shouted at her, which made SG take her eyes of the antidote and get right back in Barron's face, just as Moss re-entered the room carrying two cups of coffee, one for him, and one for his captain.

"I might be duty bound to serve the city, but I will not be your puppet!" SG shouted, her anger at the mayor having finally boiled over, as she walked back to the desk and slammed her left palm on the desk for extra emphasis, only to be met with a sharp pain, and she looked down and saw a needle with a liquid in it sticking into her hand, and the liquid was quickly injected into her hand, and with a shocked look, she looked up and saw that Moss was the one who had injected her with the antidote.

"What the hell have you done, that was meant for me!" Barron shouted at Moss, all the while SG stared at Moss, completely shocked by what he had just done.

"She deserves it more than you ever will, at least now she's safe, and that's all that matters." Moss said as he removed the syringe from her hand and laid it on the table.

"Moss," SG said as she finally got over her initial shock, "the city needed it more than I did, now we only have one antidote, why the hell would you do this!?" SG yelled in confusion, as she took her eyes off of her injected left hand and stared at Moss, with rare anger in her normally calm eyes.

"I did it for you, SG, we need the cities protector to be secure." Moss said defiantly as Jim suddenly gasped.

"Squirrel Girl, your hand!" Jim shouted in concern as she looked away from Moss and raised her left hand to her face, and was surprised by what she saw, her flesh seemed to be peeling off at an alarming rate, and turning a bluish purple, it was a sight that SG recognized, one from the news woman's death.

"Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit!" SG said as she quickly realized what was happening, it was the 'Carnation' virus, and she was infected!

"Call, and ambulance, quickly!" Jim ordered Moss, who was just as stunned as everyone else.

"Jim, there's not enough time, an ambulance wont do shit," SG said as she tried to formulate a plan, and she came up with the only option that could possibly save her, "Jim... I need you... to amputate my left arm...," SG said in a tone that indicated she was serious, "my healing factor will slow it down, but it's not powerful enough to beat the virus, my arm needs to come off, it's the only way..." SG said in a sad tone as he arm was now beginning to rot, while it's true that ehr healing factor might be able to slow down the virus, it couldn't stop it.

"SG, how the hell could I possibly do this?" Jim asked in a concerned tone, and that made SG think for a second, before she came up with an answer.

"The laser cutter, it melted cement, it should take off my arm like it was nothing." SG said sadly as Jim nodded and the four of them raced downstairs to the weapons vault, where Jim opened the vault and pulled out the laser cutter.

"You want me to knock you out?" Jim asked as he prepared to amputate his friend.

"Just do it, quickly, I've got less than ten minutes at the rate it's spreading." SG said as Jim nodded and turned the cutter on to maximum power, and it's red beam soon engulfed her arm, just below her shoulder.

At firs tit felt like a warm tingle, but soon it felt like a raging fire, as it cut through her skin, muscles, veins and arteries, as she finally couldn't hold it back anymore and wailed to the Heavens in pain as after two agonizing minutes, her left arm dropped to the floor, completely severed from her body, leaving a barely conscious heroine to finally slip unto unconsciousness.

 **So the antidote was the 'Carnation' virus itself, what do you all think about that, and please tell me what you think, since Doreen has lost her left arm.**


	15. Chapter 15

A few hours later, Squirrel Girl came back to consciousness in a hospital room. "Damn, that sucked," she muttered, remembering the burning sensation from the emergency amputation. She looked at the stump where her left arm had been. It would take some getting used to, the fact that she only had one arm, but that would have to wait. Right now, she had bigger concerns, such as finding where the virus was hidden. Knowing Shape, he would keep it in a place where someone could find it easily, however Jim walked in before she could keep thinking.

"Hey SG, how you feeling?" Jim asked her.

"As good as can be," SG said with a grim expression, "when I see 'Shape,' I'm not going to hold back," SG snarled as she stood up and flexed her remaining arm, "somebody needs to stop 'Shape' before anyone else finds those antidotes, if this thing spreads, millions of lives could be lost, if not more if this thing spreads beyond Los Angeles." SG said.

"About that, yea 'Shape' made another broadcast while you where out, he's broadcasted the locations of all the remaining cures, I'm sending in all the heavy artillery to try and stop them, but I doubt we will be able to make it to all locations." Jim said, and that caused SG to ponder for a minute.

"What's the most heavily populated area?" she asked the captain.

"Griffith Park & Southern Railroad, it's closed for the night, I'd imagine everyone is heading there now to secure what they think is an antidote." Jim said as SG got a determined look in her eyes.

"Then that's where I'm going, I've got to secure that virus before it gets loose." SG said as she prepared to leave the room.

Before she could make her escape, a doctor came in. "Squirrel Girl, I've got good news and bad news," she said. "The good news is that we were able to completely close up the area that was opened by your … impromptu amputation. Unfortunately, your arm was completely unsalvageable, so you will have to get used to living with one hand, I'm afraid. I just need you to sign this form, and then I'll let your parents know you're here."

SG put her signature on the form, and as soon as the doctor left the room, she looked for a vent. Finding one right above her bed, she stood up and pulled the vent cover down, jumping into the now open vent. She took a few moments to pull the vent cover back into place to cover her escape, and silently crawled through the vents, allowing her tail to poke out. She continued until she came to one that had moonlight coming through it. Feeling more than a bit impatient, the young heroine kicked the vent cover out, dropped into the bushes, and began running through the streets, only to awkwardly fall to the ground when she tried to jump. "Dang. Gotta remember that I'm one-handed now," she muttered as she collected herself. Thankfully, she wasn't that far away from the Griffith Park & Southern Railroad, the railroad in question. After a few minutes of running, and more than a few close calls as she almost hit her head on a few light posts, she arrived at the train station. She jumped the fences and managed to stick the landing with only a light wobble. "You know what? I can do this," she said to herself.

"I'm glad to hear that," a familiar voice said. SG jumped in shock and turned toward the owner of the voice: Officer Moss, the man responsible for the loss of her arm. "I figured you'd be here eventually, but I didn't think you'd be here this quickly." The officer looked to the side awkwardly and sighed. "Look, I'm sorry for me injecting you, I'm sure you've had a heck of a time explaining that to your parents."

SG shook her head. "I haven't told them yet, but the doctor's no doubt told them that I've one-handed," she replied. There was an awkward silence as SG tried to think on how she was going to say what she was about to say. "Look, I'm not mad at you for what happened. You didn't know that was the virus. I might get upset later, but at the time, you kinda had to cut my arm off to make sure the rest of me survived. Besides, that wasn't my good taunting hand, anyways," the squirrel heroine joked awkwardly, earning a chuckle from the police officer. "So, what now?" She asked.

"We look for the vial," Moss said. "Chances are, it'll be hidden somewhere in this place where no one would usually find it. I've got a search warrant for the place, so if I find anyone's stash, I can have them arrested if I catch them near it, or if not that, I can impound the drugs."

SG blinked. Search warrants weren't easy to get. "How long was I out?" She asked.

"Few hours, give or take a few minutes," the police officer replied as the two walked into the station. "How about you go to the right, and I'll go to the left?" He asked as he handed Squirrel Girl a walkie-talkie. Squirrel Girl nodded, and the two split in opposite directions at a light jog. Time could be of the essence, and they weren't going to waste whatever time they may or may not have. After a few minutes, Moss spoke into his walkie-talkie: "Squirrel Girl, have you located the vial?" He asked.

"No, not yet, but I found what looked like some white powder in a plastic bag hidden in a yellow storage container," the reply came back.

"Dang kids. Playing too much GTA V," the officer thought to himself. "Don't touch it," he said into the walkie-talkie. "That could be cocaine, heroin, or just drywall. Still, I'd rather not take the chance. I haven't found the vial again. Continue searching. I'll check back in a few minutes."

After a few minutes, a reply came through the walkie-talkie. "Hey, Moss. I found the.-" CLANG! The officer frowned and began running in the opposite direction, hoping to find whoever hit Squirrel Girl and keep them from harming her further. The poor girl had been through enough as it was. Getting roughed over by a junkie punk wouldn't help things. A minute later, Moss saw a person standing over the unconscious body of Squirrel Girl. It was Shape, the man responsible for the entire incident. He immediately hid behind a nearby railcar and checked his gun. He had a full clip. Taking the safety off, he peeked around the corner. "Picking on kids, Shape? Not cool, man," the policeman said as he ducked back behind the railcar and began moving forward on the other side, trying to circle around the tricky villain. Charging straight in would not work. This required strategery.

"You and I both know that this is no ordinary kid, cop," Shape said confidently. He knew what the cop was trying to do, and he knew where Moss was, too. Still, he had to appear like he didn't know. "I don't know a whole lot of kids with one arm," he added, "or with police walkie-talkies. Tell me, officer. Did she swipe that from you when you weren't looking, or is she some kind of deputy?"

"Temporary deputy," Moss said, taking a position about three yards behind Shape. "She wanted to help, and she's got a more personal stake in this than a lot of people do. I'm here to make sure that your scheme fails."

"Scheme?" Shape asked, turning to where Moss' voice was coming from. "This is more than a scheme, my friend," he added as he began to deliberately walk in the direction of the officer's voice. "Pity you and your lady friend won't be around to see it!" He shouted as he charged, quickly covering the distance. He attempted to draw his weapon, but in his rush, he ended up body-slamming Officer Moss and disarming the two of them at the same time. "Like I said," he said, throwing a right hook at the officer that missed, "you two won't be around to see it." The villain threw a right kick that managed to catch the officer in the hip, dislodging his walkie-talkie and sending him spinning. Moss quickly regained his balance and swept Shape's legs out from under him. Immediately, he tried tackling the downed villain, only to catch dust as Shape rolled out of the way. "Too slow," the villain taunted, catching the officer on the chin with an uppercut. Taking advantage of the temporarily dazed state of his target, Shape began moving in with some body punches, finishing with a punch to the side of the face and a kick to the side of the right knee, causing Moss to collapse. Shape was immediately on top of him, but he was distracted by a small object hitting him on the side of the head. Curious, Shape picked up the small object, surprised at what it was. "An acorn?" He asked.

"I wish it were a pecan," a female voice said, "but I only had acorns." Shape looked up to see Squirrel Girl standing on top of the rail car that the virus vial was hidden under. "Didn't your mother tell you not to mess around with cops?" She asked.

"No, she didn't," Shape said, standing up and walking over to the clearing where he'd previously been. Understanding the unsaid signal, Squirrel Girl jumped into the clearing as well. "How's the arm?" He asked in a taunting voice.

"Oh, not too bad," SG replied casually. "Could be better, but I can taunt just fine with it," she added, doing a 'come here' sign with her left hand. Smiling at the challenge, Shape charged forward, only to get shoved back by a gut kick from Doreen. "Nice try, but I can take you down with one arm tied behind my back," Doreen taunted as she jumped back.

"I'll take that bet," Shape said as he charged forward again. This time, he dodged to SG's left side, but still got hit by a clean roundhouse kick. The heroine wobbled slightly, something that Shape was quick to take advantage of. He dodged toward her left a second time, but this time, he blocked her kick and shoved her leg back, causing her to fall over. Before he could pin her down, Squirrel Girl jumped backwards, dodging the attack. "Smart," Shape admitted as he began moving toward Doreen's right side as she began mirroring his moves. "You're compensating for that missing arm. Still, it won't do you any good," he said as he charged toward her. He blocked her kick, grabbed her right hand, and threw her to the side, seizing his gun. Before he could fire, Doreen's foot connected with the side of his head. Shape was quick to recover, and when Doreen tried to kick him again, he smacked her leg to the side and kicked upward at her gut, sending her flying backwards a second time. This time, Doreen hit her head on the rail car the vial was under, causing her to become dazed for a moment. When she regained her senses, she realized that she was right in Shape's sights. "Checkmate," Shape said with a smile as he pulled back the hammer on the pistol...

 **To be Continued...**

 **I want to give a special shout out to my great friend Darkest Nightmares Dread who wrote a large option of this chapter, thank you my good friend.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey my loyal friends, I know this chapter is short, but I wanted to get something out, and I really couldn't add anything to what my amazing editor wrote for this chapter, thanks Darkest, this chapter was amazing.**

Just before Shape could fire, though, someone tackled him from behind. "Surprise!" Moss shouted as he tackled Shape to the ground. The gun went flying off to the side, but it did not go off.

"That meme is dead," Shape said he struggled to his feet, throwing Moss to the side, "as you soon will be!" Squirrel Girl jumped into action as soon as Moss was thrown to the side, but Shape countered with a quick kick just above the heroine's gut. Squirrel Girl immediately collapsed, the wind knocked out of her. Shape quickly seized his gun and shot SG in both legs. He knew she was at a disadvantage because she'd only had a few minutes to get used to being one handed, but he couldn't take any chances. "I used to be a hero like you…" He muttered.

"Tch! And you criticized him for dead memes?" SG asked through the pain as she looked at Moss, only to realize he'd vanished. "Where'd he go?"

Shape looked behind himself. Seeing no one there, he chuckled darkly. "Looks like your friend abandoned you, Girl," he said. "That's why I work solo."

"Pity," Moss said as he jumped onto Shape's back, where he wouldn't be easily dislodged. "A friend would've watched your back, and they could've prevented this from happening," he added as he stabbed a hypodermic into Shape's back. With a start, SG realized that it was the virus they'd been sent to find. Shape laughed loudly and maniacally as he shook Moss off. "What's so funny?" Moss asked, suspicious. In response, Shape pulled a hypodermic filled with a strange green fluid and injected himself with it. The purple in his arm quickly vanished. "Damn it! He had a cure!" Moss exclaimed.

Before anything further could be said, a chopper abruptly appeared over the tops of the cars. "SHAPE!" A voice shouted from the chopper as the mounted mini-gun began raining a hail of bullets down on the criminal.

"Another day!" Shape shouted as he ran away.

"Phew! Man, am I glad to see you," Moss said as he walked up to the helicopter, SG resting her arm on his shoulders as they hobbled forward. "You arrived just in time, Jim."

"What can I say?" Jim asked as he jumped from the helicopter. "It's been a while since I was in a bird, but I can still shoot. Pity Shape got away. If we'd gotten him, we could've stopped him from propagating more of this nightmare."

SG looked down and saw something on the ground. "He didn't get away as clean as he thought," she said, pointing to the hypodermic on the ground. "I saw that come out of his back. Good chance that thing's still got some of the cure in it."

"Cure? What happened?" Jim asked.

"I tried injecting him," Moss replied, "but as soon as he injected that green stuff in his shoulder, the purpling of his arm went away."

Jim shook his head. "We'll talk more at the station," he said, "but right now, we need to get this young lady to somewhere where she can get medical assistance, and fast."

"No arguments there," SG replied. Her legs HURT, and there was the possibility that the bullets could still be lodged in there, and if they weren't removed, they'd get infected, and good-bye to the heroine life. "Let's get to the hospital," she said. "I need to make sure nothing's in my knees that isn't supposed to be there." Jim and Moss nodded, and Jim helped the heroine into the helicopter. It would be quicker than a car.

 **I promise next chapter will be longer, also this story is nearing it's end, and there will be a delay between books 2 and 3, I want to complete several chapters before book 3 is released.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Here is the last chapter for the Outbreak, it's been fun writing this, but rest assured, I'm really going to enjoy what happens next, and I hope you do as well.**

"Captain, you wanted to see me?" SG asked as she walked into Jim's office, a few days had passed since her last encounter with the shape, and even though she had been shot in both her legs, her healing factor had quickly patched up her wounds.

"I know you've been resting for the last few days, but I've got something for you," Jim said as he reached under his desk and pulled out a metal briefcase with the words 'Stark Industries' written on the lid of the briefcase, "this just arrived this morning, from Tony Stark himself." Jim said with a smile, and that made SG's jaw drop.

"Tony Stark sent me a gift, how did you manage to swing that?" SG asked the police captain.

"Let's just say, you played a big part, you battling Shape has caught the attention of some of the top brass, and needless to say after the loss of your arm, we wanted to pay you back because we felt guilty, Moss acted rashly, and his mistake cost you your arm, and I was going to fire him-." Jim said before SG raised her right hand to silence him.

"Moss did what he thought was right, he should not be fired for that." SG objected, even though Moss had injected her with the virus, she still couldn't bring herself to hate him, he was thinking about her safety, and she couldn't fault him for that.

"I didn't fire him, he resigned." Jim said with a sad sigh, and that surprised SG, "he felt so guilty, that's the main reason he resigned," Jim said, and he and SG shared a silent moment out of respect for Moss, "anyway, I contacted Stark Industries, and he agreed to send this to you, however he stressed to not open it till you got home, don't ask why, I barely understand Stark sometimes." Jim grumbled as SG picked up the briefcase and quickly started to run home.

* * *

"Ok, let's see what's inside you." Doreen said with eager anticipation as she opened the briefcase and was surprised to find a metal robotic arm inside the briefcase, and that made her jaw drop in surprise, the arm looked like a perfect fit for her, and currently there was a blinking green light on the wrist, and with eager anticipation she pressed the button, and a holographic display of a very familiar unarmored Avenger appeared before her.

"Iron Man!" Doreen said with shock as she almost fell off her bed in surprise.

"Calm down Doreen, and it's Tony, please," Tony requested with his big smile, as Doreen managed to calm down, "as you already know, Jim contacted me and told me everything that's been happening in Los Angeles, and needless to say, I'm actually impressed with your work, you've done more in your solo months then several of the other former Academy students have done, and I am sorry about the loss of your left arm." Tony said sincerely, and that earned a smile from Doreen.

"Seems I wont be without a left arm for much longer." Doreen said positively as she looked over her new robotic arm.

"You got that right, it took me a few days, but I managed to build you a complete replacement, complete with a holo-pad that connects not only with me, but the Police, and the mayor himself," and that made Doreen smile, even though she hated the mayor and knew she wouldn't be contacting him, "the arm is made out of the same material as my armors, so it will hold up well in battle, don't get to dependent on it though, the arm is only as good as the user it's attached to." Tony said wisely, and that made Doreen nod her head in agreement, "it's also detachable, so you can detach it when you want, although I don't see why you'd detach it." Tony said with a small laugh.

"I probably will detach it when I'm in public as Doreen, Shape knows Squirrel Girl lost her left arm, and I don't want him putting two and two together." Doreen said, and that made Tony nod his head in agreement.

"Contact me if you have problems with the arm, but for now, I've got some Avengers work to attend to." Tony said as the line went dead, leaving Doreen to look over her robotic arm, 'I've got a surprise for you next time we meet, whenever that is, Shape..."

* * *

 **This was a lot of fun to write, I'm going to take a break so I can write a few chapters for book three before it's released, also I'm going to work on my other story "Life is Strange: Shattered Reality" and my Predator series, so more will be on the way, but now unto the credits:**

 **Nobel Six: Creator/ Writer**

 **The Story's Shadow: Consultant**

 **Death Fury: Consultant**

 **AliE96: Consultant**

 **Fatheringbottam: Consultant**

* * *

 **Squirrel Girl will return with: "Squirrel Girl: Breaking Point"**


End file.
